


Trick or Treat!

by explodingnebulae



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingnebulae/pseuds/explodingnebulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy convinces Spock to dress as the Gorn and pay Kirk a visit in his quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the bastard child of a Facebook conversation I had with a friend. She needed an idea for Spocktober and I presented her with what you're about to read. She turned it into a comic and I turned it into a short fic. (Which in no way is meant to be taken seriously.) With that being said, enjoy.

"Hold still, dammit!" Bones growled as he attached the final piece of the costume on Spock. "The head should hold as long as you don’t do anything reckless."

"Was that meant as a joke, Doctor?" came Spock’s inquiry from behind the mask of the Gorn. He initially felt physically uncomfortable in his current situation, but adopted his mask of aloofness to maintain himself. This was to be an experiment and a subjective study of human behavior and reactions during the time known as Halloween.

Spock never understood how or why human behavioral patterns altered during times of festivities. Holidays were things that struck the Vulcan as ritualistic and unnecessary. However, McCoy had convinced him, through an almost impressive display of logic, that to grasp why humans act as they do was to participate. Spock felt as though this wasn’t the most sound of ideas, but he rationalized that this was a way to study the other half of his biological makeup and agreed to it.

"I think it’s an improvement," McCoy jested and gave Spock’s covered arm a friendly slap. "Now, all you have to do is walk into Jim’s quarters and the rest will take care of itself," said Bones as he moved around Spock, scrutinizing him and assuring himself that the Vulcan’s Gorn costume was perfect.

The seams were hardly noticeable and the texture was realistic to Gorn skin. Compared to some of the costumes that Bones had seen, this was definitely one of the best. It was shy of the sour breath and bad attitude…though the attitude was up for debate. McCoy was used to observing Spock’s behavior and could tell when he was agitated. Agitation hardly covered what the Vulcan was experiencing, that much was obvious.

Once satisfied with himself, McCoy decided that it was time for this “experiment” to begin. The doctor had an idea as to what would happen if anyone showed up at Jim Kirk’s doorstep looking like one of his most prominent adversaries. After instructing Spock that it was time, McCoy escorted him to the turbolift and went over what Spock had to do one last time. They stepped into the elevator and Spock commanded the turbolift to the private quarters of one James T. Kirk.

When the lift came to a stop, McCoy ushered the Vulcan out and told him to get a head start. “I’ll be right behind you. If the captain sees me with you, he won’t be as likely to react,” he managed between pauses to ensure his composure’s continuity. “You’ll do just fine, Spock.”

Though Spock knew the doctor could not see it, a slanted brow rose under the mask before he moved toward Kirk’s door. Behind him, he heard McCoy stifling his laughter and controlled the flicker of irritation that turned in his stomach.

He approached the door slowly, as McCoy had instructed in the lift, and noticed that it was shut. He quickly deduced that if he requested admission verbally, the study would be compromised and Spock would have to abandon his costume before entering. As a solution, he simply rang the bell and waited for a reply from the intercom.

—-

"Come in," came the voice of James Tiberius Kirk, who was lazing on his bed. It wasn’t often he got downtime, and he was going to utilize it as aptly as he could. Even if sleeping wasn’t part of it, he didn’t exactly feel like moving at the moment. The next however…

Kirk saw the shadow on the wall before he saw its owner and promptly jumped from his bed. His fight or flight instinct kicked into overdrive and he felt adrenaline flood his veins. There was a small stir of confused fear in the pits of his stomach. Without stopping to think what it was doing here or how it even got on his ship without setting off an alarm, Kirk flung himself at the being.

Only when he was straddling the beast did Kirk bother to look it in the face—which he was ready and raring to beat to a pulp should it make the wrong move. However, he found that confusion and embarrassment were the only germane responses to this situation. Beneath him, Kirk realized, was not the Gorn, but instead his very own first officer. His eyes widened and his entire body flushed red. He remained atop his second in command utterly dumbfounded. The pieces slowly fell into place, though the reality was hard to grasp. In Kirk’s mind, the alternative to the events that had just occurred seemed more likely than the actuality of the situation.

"Spock?" Jim leaned forward, as though he had to double check the Vulcan’s tangibility. The two remained as they were, almost nose to nose as Kirk examined the other. Spock’s cheeks were tinted pea green and his struggle to swallow such monumental embarrassment shone in his deep eyes. "Spock, what are you doing? I didn’t know it was you. I though you were the…Where did you even get that thing?"

"Captain, I would appreciate it if you were to remove yourself from my person. I will ex—"

"Well, I’ll be damned," came McCoy’s voice from the doorway. Both men turned to stare at the doctor. "If I would have known you were just going to pin him to the ground, I would have sent him in one of Uhura’s uniforms." At this, Bones could no longer keep his composure. He gripped the door frame and his body bent over the threshold as he laughed.

Kirk returned his eyes to Spock before removing himself from the Vulcan’s form. Both Jim and Spock rose from the floor and brushed themselves off. As McCoy found his bearings, he stiffened his lip and wiped the tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes.

Kirk looked to Spock, then to his Chief Medical Officer, and back again. With this he knew exactly what happened and needed no further explanation, which Spock was about to give. “No, Mr. Spock, I don’t think an explanation will be necessary. It seems that the good doctor decided to pull a little trick on us.”

“Or a treat…depending on how you look at it,” McCoy chided happily before leaving two very flushed, and very confused, men alone in Jim’s quarters.


End file.
